Hey Arnold!: The Movie Credits
Opening Credits Based on the Characters Created by *Craig Bartlett Music by *Jim Lang Co-Executive Producer *Steve Viksten Executive Producers *Marjorie Cohn *Julia Pistor Written by *Craig Bartlett *Steve Viksten Produced by *Craig Bartlett *Albie Hecht Directed by *Tuck Tucker Closing Credits Cast Co-Producer *Joe Purdy Production Executives *Doug Greiff *Steve Keller *Rico Hill Executives in Charge of Production *Lolee Aries *Chris Linn *Ramsey Naito Animation Directors *Christine Kolosov *Frank Weiss Edited by *Christopher Hink Story Editor *Michelle Lamoreaux Casting by *Joey Paul, C.S.A. Line Producers *Donna Smith *Ryan Slater Production Manager *Kelly Crews Production Coordinator *Cecile Michaelis Production Assistant *Kenneth Mu Production Designer *Guy Vasilovich Art Director *Christine Kolosov Sequence Directors *Tim Parsons *Carson Kugler *Chris Robertson *Aldin Baroza Storyboard Artists *Miyuki Hoshikawa *Diane Kredensor *Caesar Martinez *Ted Seko Assistant Storyboard Artists *Louis C. Gallegos *Elyse Whittaker-Paek *Jason Sallin Original Character Designer *Craig Bartlett Character & Prop Designers *Clint Bond *Vanessa Martin *Dave Steen Layout Supervisor *Brian Mark Layout Designers *Charles Garcia *Steve Lowtwait *Hugh MacDonald *Tom Park *Claudia Stegall Background Painters *Doug Appleton *Alfred Budnick *Susan Y.J. Kim *Jian-Xun Luan *Kenji Notani Color Production Supervisor *Teale Reon Wang Color Key Supervisor *Catherine E. Simmonds Color Key *Karin Kane *Meg Hanna Sheet Timers *Dave Lyman *Younghee Higa Final Checker *Karen Shaffer Animatics *Paul Finn *Ted MacHold After Effects Editor *David Wigfross Digital BG Coordinator *Steven Kellams Digital BG Assistant *Steve Christian Production Audio Supervisor *Tony Ostyn Pre-Production Dialogue Editor *Matt Corey Casting Coordinator *Sarah Donlan Additional Casting by *Sarah Noonan Assistant to Mr. Bartlett and Mr. Viksten *Cara Newman Executive Assistant to Mr. Bartlett *Christie Insley Post Production Supervisors *Jessica Dorff *Christopher Longo *Andrew Portnoy Post Production Assistants *Jeff Adams *Michael Petak *Mishelle Smith Sound Orchestrated and Conducted by *Bill Liston Music Editor *Brendan Willard Orchestra Contractor *Dan Savant Music Preparation *Dave Wells *Jay Duerr Scoring Engineer *Tim Boyle Score Recorded and Mixed at *Paramount Pictures Stage M Sound Supervised by *Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE Supervising Sound Effects Editor *Tom Syslo Supervising Sound Editor *Timothy J. Borquez Supervising ADR Editor *William Griggs Sound Editors *Eric Freeman *William Griggs *Daisuke Sawa *Roy Braverman Re-recording Mixers *Timothy J. Borquez *Gary Alexander *Robert A. Harman, CAS *Eric Freeman Foley Artists *Monette Holderer *Richmond Tetzlaff Dialogue Engineer *Brad Brock ADR Engineer *Paul Arnoff Loop Group *Linda O. Cook *Dominic Hoffman *Joyce Kurtz *Scott Menville *Tina Panella *Robert Torti Post Production Sound Services Provided by *Hacienda Post On-Line Editors *Daniel Aguilar *Faust Pierfederici DaVinci Colorist *Dexter P. Post Production Services *Hollywood Digital *Encore Video Tape House Editoral *Tape House Digital Film *Bryan Fitzpatrick *Charles Kouzoujian *Alfie Schloss *Jay Tilin Animation Services *Sae Rom Production Co., Ltd. Overseas Supervisor *Jonathon Goley Animation Directors *Han Bong-Hee *Kim Eul-Sung Layout *Ahn Sang-Ryul *Lee Jong-Sun *Kim Dong-Suk *Kim Wol-Sung *Kim Seong-Jik *Kim Soo-Jeong Key Animation *Kim Jung-Ho *Han Won-Hee *Ham Ok-Ki *Woo Sun-Young *Jung Jin-Ok *Woo Young-Mi *Baek Seong-Hoon *Lee Yoon-Hee *Kim Mi-Young *Kim Hyo-Ni *Lee Eun-Young *Park Hyun-Kyung *Kim Sang-Hee *Lee Mi-Jeong *Ahn Jung-Ah *Park Soon-Bock *Ho Jin-Young *Hong Mi-Young *Cho Jae-Chul Model Checkers *Lee Kyung-Waa *Shin Yun-Soo Chief Animation Assistants *Kim Nyung-Ja *Seo Joo-Hyun Animation Assistants *Bang Dae-Hyuk *Kim Me-Hyang *You Mi-Young *Hwang Jung-Sook *Park Hey-Ran *Kim Young-A *Jang Won-Young *Kwan Eun-Ju *Ko Soo-Kyung *Lee Eun-Ha *Choi Ji-Young *Lee Moom-Ki *Um Wha-Ran *An Ji-Young *Chae Sook-Ja *Kim Yean-Hee *Kim Mi-Jin *Jang Moon-Hee *Min Bong-Soon *Kim Sun-Mae *Nam Ki-Young *Yang Ki-Ok *Lee Kyung-Hee *Lee Youn-Jung *Song Jin-Up *Bae Kyung-Mi *Kim Sung-Sook Final Checkers *Park Tae-Soo *Park Mi-Young Digital Department Director *Choi Ki-Chul Chief Scanner *Jang Kyung-Sook Scanners *Park Eun-Mi *Kim Mi-Kyung *Park Sang-Won Chief Colorist *Jang Kyung-Sook Colorists *Jung Ui-Young *Lee Yun-Sook *Choi Young-Sook *Jung In-Sook *Moon Mi-Young *No Kyoung-Ok *Hong Young-Sook *Kim Mi-La *Nam Seong-Hee *Min Mi-Ok *Cho Young-Mi *Park Sun-Hee *Im Mi-Kyung BG Scanners *Cho Sun-A *Kim Yong-Soon Compositing Chief *Eun Mi-Ja Compositing *Park Mi-Sun *Park Sung-Chul *Lee Joo-Sung Recording *Kim Kwon-Dong Retakes *Lee Byung-Sun Production General Manager *Lee Joon Soo Assistant Production Manager *Joo Yong-Kyu Production Coordinator *Han Kab-Hee International Relations Manager *Sara Han-Williams Translator *Minjeong Chae "2 Way" by James Brown & Robert Ginyard *Performed by Lil' Romeo featuring Master P *Courtesy of the New No Limit Record "Coconut" by Harry Nilsson "Life is Just a Bowl of Cherries" by Lew Brown & Ray Henderson The Producers Wish to Thank the Following: *David Brueggeman *Chris Choi *Carol Dintelman *Shannon Franklin *Laura Gragg *Diana Huang *Derek Jones *Joong Sun Moon *Christina Paulos *Dameon Pearson *Anna States *Marina Valentina Category:Movie credits Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon Category:Paramount 90th Anniversary Category:Snee-Oosh, Inc. Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nicktoons